I Guess I Was Wrong About You
by shannaros
Summary: He's a jock. She's a bookworm. He flirts with her. She shuts him down. It's been this way since they were kids. Karin wants nothing to do with the creature known as Hozuki Suigetsu, so why does he keep flirting with her and ruining her senior year? Suigetsu wants nothing more than Karin, so why can't she see that he's serious about her and make his senior year? AU.-ON HIATUS


**_A/N: This is my first canon pairing and it is one of my favorites: Suigetsu and Karin. I've tried my hardest to make them seem as in character as possible, but please, please don't hesitate if anytime during this chapter or fiction itself, if any of the characters seem out of character. Please Read and Review, it really does build up a person's will to continue writing a story._**

* * *

**___Summary:He's a jock. She's a bookworm. He flirts with her. She shuts him down. It's been this way since they were kids. Karin wants nothing to do with the creature known as Hozuki Suigetsu, so why does he keep flirting with her and ruining her senior year? Suigetsu wants nothing more than Karin, so why can't she see that he's serious about her and make his senior year? Both of them will get the answers they've been looking for on the rocky road of highschool love. SuiKa, SasuSaku, NaruHina,KibaIno, and many more side pairings in the AU._**

* * *

"Lettme go Ino!" The redhead squirmed in her friend's grasp, as the blonde forcibly dragged the redhead to her care "I have studying I need to do! I have my calculus exam in a few days and I have that history paper to write and you know the band has to perform tonight!"

"Karin, you are not going to fail calculus by not studying for one night. You forget, I was actually at that study session you and Sakura had yesterday and I saw you both finish that review sheet in under an hour…speaking of reviews…..I probably should go get one….but anyway, get in the car Uzumaki."

Karin opened her mouth to grumble, but Ino's face was deadly serious as she swung open the car door and the female redhead figured it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do at the moment. Sliding into the silver Porsche she saw a disgruntled Sakura sulking in the seat aside her, while a blushing Hinata sat in the passenger seat.

"H-He-Hello Karin-chan." Hinata's voice was soft as ever and the young woman gave her a soft smile, "How has your day been."

"It was going great until Ino pig here dragged me into her car." Sakura's voice was a mere mutter and Ino whirled around in the leather seats and glared at Sakura.

"Shut up billboard brow. Student council will be fine without you for one whole day…you know what won't be fine without you? The mall..." Ino's foot slammed on the gas pedal, sending the three passengers forward a bit, before they all settled down at Ino's break neck speed.

"So, Ino. Why're you taking us all to the mall?" Karin's voice was irate; she'd much rather be at home practicing her clarinet, or studying for her exams or even sitting in the library beside her home, reading for hours on end. "Sakura, Hinata and I have a band thing tonight at the football game….you know we have to practice."

"The football game's exactly why I'm taking you. You three are going to be at the game and at the party after the game…..where the hottest football players are going to be and you're going to keep on that dorky band uniform the whole time? Um, no, not on my watch."

"You dragged me…..away…..from several hours of precious study time…..and rehearsal…..to prepare for a part I'm not even attending?" Sakura and Karin's voices were deadly cold and it was as if the car had filled with ice, causing Ino to wince while Hinata merely shrunk down into her chair.

"I did. You three spend more times with your nose down a folder of sheet music or in a text book than-"

"You spend with your tongue down Kiba's throat?" Karin snapped back, "Yeah, yeah. We got it."

The blonde gritted her teeth, but didn't retort as she pulled into the parking lot and let her three friends out before looking at them with a sad smile. "Look, I'm sorry for just yanking you away, but come on guys….this is our last year together and all you've done is study and sleep….let's just have some fun okay?"

Karin and Sakura exchanged glances with one another before smiling and pulling the four of them into a group hug. "Oh, all right…..I suppose we can go mall ratting….and who knows….perhaps Hinata will see your cousin here Karin-chan…."

Sakura's voice was teasing and the young Hyuuga went bright pink and began to stammer fluidly, "I-I-…Nar-uto-kun…"

"It's okay Hinata; we all know what you're going to say 'Naruto-kun and I are just friends'. Right?" Ino laced an arm over her blushing friend before leading them all into the shopping center, "Don't worry….we won't tell him you have a massive crush on him….will we?"

Karin and Sakura stifled their giggles before shaking their heads violently, "Nope. Not a soul….cross our hearts and hope to die…."

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Sakura, you like this?" Karin held out a small violet skirt and waved it over at the pinkette, "For you, not me."

Sakura raised a curious brow at her before shaking her head, "It's not my type…..pencil skirts make me go blah…..though…..it'd look nice on you. You should really get it, especially since you've got the black shirt to match…."

Karin looked at the skirt she held in her hands, mulling the idea of it over. It was striking…and it would go very nicely with those heels she had seen back in the shoe department…..

"I'll be back Sakura….I'm going to the shoes." The girl gave a lazy wave as she rushed off and Karin was determined to find those shoes. She briefly saw Hinata being forcibly pushed into a dressing room by the blonde diva herself and a rueful smile graced her lips.

Ino would be the death of them all. Pretty and popular, she had taken Sakura's spot as head cheerleader when band became number one priority for the girl. She was one of Karin's closest friends, despite her high maintenance personality.

Karin's eyes caught the sight of the shoes she had seen and she reached out for them as she rushed over, grabbing the shoes and turning on her heel to run to the desk and request the footwear in her size when she ended up ramming into someone.

"Sorry…Sorry….I wasn't paying attention…." The redhead spoke automatically as she rubbed her head from the floor before blinking and catching sight of who exactly she had run into, "What are_ you _doing here Hozuki?"

The white haired man's lips curved into a teasing smile as he waved a finger at the sprawled redhead, "Karin-chan, that's no way to speak to someone you just ran into …tsk tsk. I still see after all these years, you still have no manners." He grinned even more at the sight of her eye twitching before speaking again, "But, since you asked, I suppose I'll tell you….the sports store is right around here and Sasuke, being the moron he is, said it was quicker to get to it by going through here…what are you doing here?"

She groaned as he saw and picked up the fallen shoes and danced them around by their straps in the air, "Does Miss Karin have a date with a certain someone? I wasn't aware you were dating someone besides me….." He pouted while Karin reached for her shoes, "You're such a terrible girlfriend Karin-chan…you never once came to my swim meets or cheered me on at the football games…why should I give you your shoes back?"

"Because I'll kick you in the nuts. I'm pretty sure you aren't wearing a jockstrap right now Hozuki, so gimme my damn shoes." Karin's skin crawled with distaste at the boy as she stood and Suigetsu grinned, slinging his arm around the girl as he leaned closer to her, nearly kissing her ear.

"You want to check and see?"

The girl's face went as red as her hair and she pushed him off of her, grabbing her clothes before glaring at the boy, " You're vile Hozuki….a vile and disgusting man…..quit harassing me before I call the cops."

Suigetsu merely smiled at the blushing girl, "Calm down Karin. You and I both know I'm only kidding…but I don't think it's harassment….you seem to be quite flustered…"He reached a hand out and stroked her normally pale cheeks before laughing and handing the girl her shoes and walking off to meet his friends by the mall entrance, leaving Karin there in a blushing and angry fit. She sent him over a giant death glare, but he merely waved and blew her a kiss before she stormed off to find an equally blushing yet angry Sakura.

"Suigetsu?"

"You know it. Sasuke?"

"Yep…..and….by the looks of it….Naruto." Sakura cocked her head towards Ino who was supporting a nearly fainted Hinata. Ino shook her head in agreement and helped bring her friends to the checkout counter and waited for them to buy their new clothes before leading them back outside and pushed them back into the car and grinned at them from her rearview mirror.

"See….that wasn't so bad was it?"

"If by wasn't so bad you mean I didn't just get harassed again by that damned Hozuki then yes, it wasn't so bad." Karin's voice was sarcastic as she looked out the window and Ino rolled her blue eyes.

"Karin, Suigetsu just likes you…he's been that way since kindergarten…."

"He's been a pain in my ass since kindergarten!" She shot back, crossing her arms, "I hate the creature…..can't he get that through his thick skull?"

"You say that about him, and Sakura says that about Sasuke, but you don't mean it. You both like them…" The resulting noise was loud and shrill and ended with Ino nearly driving off the road as her friends pelted her with textbooks and pens.

The remainder of the drive was fairly quiet as Ino smirked at her friends, knowing that she'd ended up flustering all three of them during the course of the day and as she dropped them off her smile grew even wider.

"I'll meet you all at my place before the game starts!" She said happily, waving as she pulled off, leaving a very wary Hinata and an extremely pissed off Sakura and Karin in her wake.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please R&R and tell me if Karin's too much of a bitch or if Suigetsu's being too much of an ass...I don't want them to be to OOC despite this being an AU. Also, I've been keeping my profile updated with any possible story ideas that fling into my head so feel free to check those out on a regular basis. **


End file.
